


Dance with me

by mysticdazai



Series: MM Short Stories [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, MC trying to help Saeran, Saeran is baby, first fic on here so be nice, he gets so stressed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25490599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticdazai/pseuds/mysticdazai
Summary: When stressed, Saeran gets angry, but he never wants to get angry with her. He tries to avoid her when she’s like this, but she just wants to help.This time, she just wants to distract him from whatever is going on in his head. She gets an idea."Dance with me, baby! Let's get lost right here. We're safe, you're safe. Dance with me, baby!"
Relationships: Choi Saeran & Main Character, Choi Saeran/Main Character, Choi Saeran/Reader
Series: MM Short Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964821
Kudos: 49





	Dance with me

He had been having a terrible day, nothing went his way. He worked until he was exhausted because he kept making mistakes. Each mistake made his self-loathing grow worse. Eventually he could feel his emotions build up in this throat, waiting to explode onto the next person he came into contact with. He knew who would fall victim to his pent up emotions and he already dreaded it. 

Before he realised he was doing it, saeran was banging his head onto his desk, hard. He could only feel his self-hatred and the knot developing in his throat. He was frustrated, sad and was experiencing this all alone. She should be home soon, he wanted her there so bad, but also knew she was safer elsewhere. He promised himself to never lay a hand on her since his recovery, but these emotions would make it difficult.

He heard the front door open, close and then click locked. He hears her sigh deeply as she kicked her heels off and walked through their apartment. He could only assume she was going to put her bag and other things down before coming to see him. He clenched his fists tightly. Stay away... Please. 

"i'm home, ray." her voice called. Her footsteps echoed throughout the apartment, before stopping in the doorway of their shared bedroom. She lent against the doorframe and took one look at his body language. 

"saeran, get up." her voice was firm, as she pushed herself off of the doorframe and took careful steps towards him. She could see that he was holding himself back so desperately. 

"please... I don't want to be angry..." he whimpered out as he stood, turning to face her. His hands were still clenched into fists. He was squeezing so hard his knuckles became a paler shade of white. His breathing was deep as he attempted to control it. 

She just looked at him and smiled comfortingly as she wrapped her arms tightly around him, trapping his arms in her embrace, tight against his own frame. She held him for what felt like hours, in reality it had only been a couple of minutes. Once he was obviously calmer she loosened her grip, moving her arms up to wrap around his neck loosely.

"talk to me." her voice was inviting, gentle and warm. He found comfort in her arms and her tone. How could he even think he'd take his anger out on her? 

"i don't feel like myself... I feel out of control and like everything is just crashing down upon me." he rested his chin on her head as he loosely wrapped his arms around her waist. 

She pondered for a second before placing a gentle kiss over where his heart is. She moved her head so she was looking in his face. 

"i found a really good way to release stress... I think we should try it. Then we will sleep okay?" he nodded at her words, he was willing to try anything she suggested. 

She stepped out of his hold, making him pout a little, but he smiled again as she took his hands in her own, leading him to the living room. She sat him on the couch. 

"stay there for a second, my love. I'll be right back. Just trust me okay?" she pecked his lips ever so gently, rushing away to somewhere in the apartment. 

He waited, fiddling with his sweater sleeves, a little nervous of what she would do. He trusted her, but he couldn’t help the slight nerves that were building. She soon re-appeared in front of him, holding a pair of wireless headphones out to him, a pair rested around her neck. He looked at her curiously and took them from her, sliding them onto his neck to mimic her. 

He watched as she smiled widely, before moving to move the furniture out of the way, pushing it against the walls of the apartment, leaving a large space in the middle of the room. He watched her every movement, still feeling his emotions eating away at him, but he was so curious by what she was going to make him do, that he ignored it to the best of his ability. 

She huffed out a deep breath after finishing moving the furniture. She walked back to him, grabbing ahold of his hands and pulling him off the couch. She picked up his phone and started playing random music through the headphones around his neck, then did the same for her. She placed their phones down to the side and pecked his lips.

Her hands moved from his once again as she put the headphones on her ears, starting to dance with little rhythm to the music playing through her headphones. 

"Dance with me, baby! Let's get lost right here. We're safe, you're safe. Dance with me, baby!" her voice was loud as she spoke to him. she was smiling brightly as she danced around the empty space in the apartment. He felt an uncontrollable smile creep onto his face as he watched her free movements. 

He very hesitantly began to dance along with the music in his headphones, not taking his eyes off her. The more he watched her, the more he felt himself calm down and embrace the music. He let the rhythm control his movements and although this felt out of character for him, he also felt extremely comfortable and happy. 

She noticed how into it he had gotten, and she stopped moving. His eyes were shut and he was singing along to the music as it played through his headphones. She removed her own, watching him with admiration. 

He was so strong, always holding it together around her as to not show that side of himself again. But she hated seeing him struggle with his stress and emotions. He was in a constant battle against himself and she couldn't stand it much longer. She hated watching him tear himself apart piece by piece. So, she decided to find a way to distract the pain inside his mind. 

As she stood there and watched the man before her dance around their apartment, smiling happily as he sung along to his favourite song. She felt her concerns for him leave her body. He looked innocent, happy and free. He was temporarily forgetting his pain, embracing the batter parts of himself without being conscious of what he was doing. She slid her headphones back over her ears and let the music take over her again. 

The two of them stayed dancing for ages into the night, eventually resulting to blasting the music through the large speakers as they danced together happily. 

At this moment, they were happy, carefree. They had forgotten about their situation, a concern they would deal with tomorrow. But for now, they were content with dancing and forgetting their issues. 

They felt happiness and love.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! this is my first fic posted on here!  
> i was listening to ‘Dance, baby’ by boy pablo, and i just had to write a lil something.  
> i hope you like it! i want to write more fics in the future so look out for those.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
